Rain
by Kaged Angel
Summary: Standing in the rain, was never much fun, until it united a couple, together as one. AxelxSora YAOI


Kage: Well, here's My AxelSora! It might get OOC in the end, lol. But Who cares? Lmao. And Remember: Reviews Make Kage happy! X3

* * *

Standing in the rain, was never much fun, until it united a couple, together as one.

Standing out in the cool rain, Sora let free tears rush down his face. He had just ruined every chance he had with Axel. Or so he thought. What did he do? You might ask, well I'm here to tell you.

FlashBack

He didn't mean to, he didn't mean to let Demyx come onto him like that. Oh no. He wanted Axel, and he wanted him bad. Really bad. But what was he doing now? Lip-locking with Demyx, and responding...? Don't ask me... or him, because I don't have the answers. Actually, I do, but you'll have to wait to see them. Back to the Story.

Here was Demyx, taking advantage of Sora, and the latter, _enjoying _it! What was wrong with that? Sora. Liked Axel! And... apparently Axel liked Sora, and got jealous easy. Which, let me tell you, wasn't a good thing.

Anyways, Axel decided to confess himself to Sora, and left with a broken heart, and angry at Demyx. Who knows, maybe Demyx didn't know...? Probably not. No one knew of Axel's little obsession, they weren't suppose to.

Then, this leads to Sora, running out into the pouring rain, where we are now.

End Flashback

"So STUPID!" Sora shouted, pounding on a tree, hot tears turning cold, against his cold body. What he wouldn't give, to be warm. He wouldn't go back now, he was too embaressed.

Sora wasn't paying any mind, as he stared up into the rain, feeling all the little droplets, pounding on his face, in a heavy beat, it was quite calming, so he didn't move... That is, until he heard his name being shouted out by the certain Nobody he wanted to see, Axel.

"Sora! Hey Sorrrrrrraaaaa!" He yelled, searching for a certain brown-haired boy. 'Where is he...?' Axel thought. Finally seeing the key blade welder laying flat of the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Sora!" He cried in delight, rushing over to him. "You could get sick out here..." He mumbled, and saw Sora's blank stare. "Snap out of it! If you stay out any long, you'll get sick! S-I-C-K! Got it memorized?" He heard a barely, audible whisper from Sora, "Yeah..." He wouldn't meet Axel's gaze.

He hoisted Sora onto his back, ready to carry him somewhere, he just didn't know where, yet. Then, it clicked! He would take him to his spot. It was a really pretty place, and fit the occasion. He summoned a shadow portal, and stepped threw. The only trace of them being there, were indents in the wet, wet grass.

He reappeared in a clearing, where seldom rain fell, since there was a canopy of tree's hoving highly over their heads. "Ano... Axel, where are we...?" Sora questioned, looking around. "Well, we're at my favorite spot. No complaining! Got it memorized?" He asked, with a gaze that seemed to hypnotize Sora.

"Yeah..." He muttered, sneezing. "Told ya you'd get sick!" Axel cried, pulling out his weapons, and creating a fire, to warm them. "A-arigato..." Sora said, a little flustered. "So... about earlier... Was it really Demyx who... did that...?" The Furry of Flames asked; the keyblade mater nodded, "Y-yeah." He saw Axel move closer to him.

"You must be cold... Here, you should warm up more." he said, pushing him closer to the fire, and wrapping his arms around his neck from behind. "Relax, I'm only trying to keep you from dying." He whispered in Sora's ear. "Okay..." He lent back into Axel's warmness.

"Ano... How do you feel about me, Sora?" Questioned Axel. The younger boy blushed, "Well... Uh... I... like you... a lot..." A huge blush took place of his smaller one, "Me too!" Said Axel, grinning from ear to ear. How could he be so damn cheery all the time?

"That's really wond-" His words were cut off, by spicy lips pressing against his own cold ones. Sora made no move to reject him, but accepted him in, allowing him to explore the cavern of his mouth.

All the commotion, began to make Axel... excited. I bet you know what happened then, natural male enhancement! Sora felt something prod him in the side, and broke the kiss. "Axel..." He purred suggestively.

Axel caught of, and took him to the floor, where they engaged in... activities...

Skipping ahead ! -,-;;

Axel pulled Sora's naked body close, covered by his flimsy organization cloak. Sora stirred, peeking open an eye, "Hello..." He looked up at Axel, smiling. "Mornin'... Or something..." He ran his free hand threw the fiery red mop on top of his head.

FIN

* * *

Kage: Well, how do you like it? It's OOC isn't it? Thought so. One day, I'll make a sequal, Maybe. Who knows? ... I sure don't! ;; So Review, and maybe, if you liked it, I'd make a sequal!


End file.
